


Just A Little Sweeter

by Nocturnella



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Almost smut, M/M, Violent Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnella/pseuds/Nocturnella
Summary: “How did honey get in my bellybutton.”In which Phil is a brat, but Dan is still susceptible to his charms.





	Just A Little Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to autumn-in-phandom on Tumblr for the request! Hopefully this works for you!  
I don't know how to tag this.   
If anyone else wants to send a little fanfic request, my tumblr is @nocturnnel

“Can I please just have a little bit of honey?”

Phil’s voice took on a high, needling whine as he watched Dan dip his spoon into the jar and pull it out, letting the thick liquid drip back down into the open container. Phil wiggled on the edge of his seat. Dan grinned and slowly brought the spoon to his mouth where he licked it up, the tea in front of him steaming and forgotten in favour of teasing Phil.

It was just a tiny jar of fresh honey. Manuka honey. The most expensive honey on the market that Dan was now shovelling into his big mouth like it couldn’t only be gotten in New Zealand, or like it wasn’t Phil’s idea to purchase it in the first place. Like half of it wasn’t Phil’s honey.

“Oh Phil,” Dan moaned, grabbing another spoonful and repeating the process. “It’s so good. What a shame you lost our little bet and you won’t get to have any. Oh no. That’s too bad.”

Phil bit his lip, leaning in until almost all of his weight was on the table and he was stretched across it between the mugs and their teapot, begging.

“I just want a taste!”

Dan pulled the jar back further. “Oh, but you lost, didn’t you?”

“Dan-”

Dan leaned back and licked his lips, smirking, still holding the spoon and the jar. “You’ll just have to get some the next time we’re in New Zealand, won’t you?”

In a moment of desperation, Phil lunged across the table, grasped the back of Dan’s neck in his hand and pulled him in for a violent kiss. His lips were hot from the tea he’d tasted, and Dan’s tongue was coated thick with honey. Phil upset the teapot, and it shattered when it hit the kitchen floor.

He reached for the jar while Dan was distracted, but Dan yanked it back, holding it above his head while Phil groped for it, never breaking their kiss. Phil pushed a little further, and Dan- well, Dan tipped the chair back, taking Phil with him.

“For fuck’s sake...” Dan yelped, flushing, his hips pinned between the leg of the chair and Phil.

“Sorry! Are you Ok?”

“Am I Ok? Am I Ok? You just- you- _Phil_.”

Phil made another grab for the honey on the floor above Dan’s head, but Dan snatched it first, quick in his frustration and shoved it down his shirt.

“No honey for you, you little shit. Now get off me.”

Phil let Dan push him off. Perhaps he had gone too far. But, he’d only wanted just one little taste!

He followed Dan to his bedroom, where Dan had set the honey on the dresser and was now stripping his clothes off. The material was sticking to his stomach, and Dan grimaced down at it, making a loud sound of frustration.

“Um...” Phil started to say something, then bit his tongue when Dan didn’t so much as turn to look at him. “I’m really sorry. I just wanted a taste.” When Dan silently threw the sticky shirt into the hamper, Phil took a step forward.

“I would’ve given you some eventually!”

Phil gulped. “I know.”

“I wasn’t going to eat an entire jar of honey on my own in one sitting!”

Phil stepped forward, then paused, fidgeting when Dan finally turned to look at him. His face was flushed, and his lips looked a little bruised. His eyes were wide and wet.

“I’m sorry,” Phil repeated softly.

“I’m _sticky_!” Dan wailed. Phil finally came over and went down on his knees in front of Dan’s honey-coated tummy. “Ugh. What are you looking at you dork?”

“Um, yes, I can see that you are, in fact, sticky,” Phil remarked, after a long moment of staring at the planes of Dan’s bare stomach. His skin glistened just a little. Without thinking, Phil leaned forward and pressed a kiss there, his tongue darting out between his parted lips to taste the honey there. It was sweeter accompanied by Dan’s soft moan and his fingers digging into Phil’s hair.

“I’m mad at you,” Dan groaned, though his fingers urged Phil’s mouth closer and his eyes fell closed as he basked in the attention. He thumped Phil on the back when he felt a snort against his groin. “That’s not a nice place to laugh at someone.”

Phil pulled back and dissolved into giggles.

“What’s so funny?” Dan tried to extract himself from Phil, but Phil grasped his belt loops, reeling him back in and giggling into his hip.

“You have honey in your bellybutton.”

Dan groaned.

“I need to take a shower.”

“I’ll get you clean, don’t worry. Philly to the rescue.”

“There isn’t any honey down there,” Dan said when Phil started unbuckling his belt. He slid the leather through the metal tooth and dragged the zipper down slowly, taking his sweet time whilst pressing more kisses to the skin above Dan’s waistline.

“Pass me the jar.”

Dan hesitated and Phil pulled back to look up at him. His eyes were bright under his dark fringe. His lips were a little red. He bit his bottom lip and looked pointedly at Dan’s crotch, reaching out one hand and pressing it into the material that was still there. He rubbed the palm of his hand against Dan.

Dan passed him the jar, his soft moans turning to mirthful giggles. “I can’t believe that I’m letting you do this!”

“Do what?” Phil stuck his finger into the jar and put it in his mouth, then got up and raced from the room. “I told you I just wanted a taste!” Dan stood stunned for a moment, his mouth opening in shock at the betrayal before he roared and gave chase through their apartment. He was too late; Phil had already swung into his bedroom and locked the door.

Phil knew he would pay for it later but for now, victory was his and it was sweet.


End file.
